The Dark Knight
by BlackEndlessMoon
Summary: What happens when everything is weird for Rukia. Seeing people she knows but has no memory of? What will happen? Disclaimer: I don't own bleach


**Chapter 1**

Rukia Kuchiki was sitting on her bed reading a teen horror/romance manga, when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" "Who do you think midget?" Rukia scowled to no one in particular and she said, "You stupid idiot. Come in, 'cuz we all know you will anyway." Ichigo Kurosaki opened the door and walked in. Ichigo went and sat on her bed. He looked at what Rukia was reading and said, "What is that?" Rukia looked up at him and just shrugged one shoulder making her dress strap fall down some.

Ichigo reached over to fix the strap only to get his hand smacked. He jerked his hand back and yelled, "OW! What the hell was that for, Rukia?" Rukia shrugged and her strap fell further. Ichigo's face started turning red and he stammered out, "Um… Ru… Rukia um… yo… your strap." Rukia turned her violet orbs on Ichigo and said, "Well, fix it you idiot." Ichigo reached over his fingers grazing her skin. He grabbed the strap and slid it up.

Rukia continued reading her manga and she said, "Ichigo if you had one wish what would it be?" Ichigo thought for a moment and then said, "Well, I would wish for a life without pain or sorrow. Also a life without guilt or evil. That would be my wish. What about you, Rukia? What would your one wish be?"

Rukia sat there thinking for fifteen minutes until she finally said, "I would wish to be in a world like Alice in my book. She meets all these strange people and in the end she returns with a man who fell in love with her. They are human but have like rabbit ears or cat ears and a cat tail. They could also have mouse ears. I would love to be in that world. In the world called Wonderland."

Ichigo stared at her and said, "Well that is one big wish Rukia. I hope at least one of our wishes come true." Rukia smiled and said, "I hope so too." Rukia yawned and said, "I'm hungry let's go get some dinner." Ichigo nodded and they both walked downstairs to get something to eat.

When Ichigo left Rukia went upstairs to take a shower. While she was in the shower she remembered something from her past.

**Seven Years Ago**

Rukia sat at the edge of her brother's desk getting lectured about how an eight year old girl should behave properly around nobles. She jumped off the desk and said, "Why do I always get yelled at if Hisana were here you would just tell me to stop not yell at me." Rukia's voice was calm and stoic as it always was. Her brother glared and said, "Go to your room." Rukia huffed and walked to her room. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She heard something in her room.

Rukia looked around her room and saw a boy with… ears? She walked over to him and sat down by him. "Who are you, boy?" The boy shook his head and got up off the ground. He ran over to the window and jumped out of it. Rukia screamed and her brother ran into the room and asked, "Rukia, what happened?" Rukia pointed to the window and said, "A boy just jumped out the window." Byakya walked over to the window and looked out it. He told her it was nothing was there and walked out.

Rukia didn't know what to think but she decided to get some sleep.

**Future**

Rukia just stood in the shower frozen. She remembered that, that night was the last time she ever saw her brother alive again. Rukia shuddered and finished her shower.

She got to her room and laid out her school clothes for tomorrow and then sat on her bed. She picked up her manga and started reading from where she left off at.

After she finished the book, she noticed it was almost one in the morning. She turned off her light and went to bed.

**Next Morning**

Rukia put on jeans and a black tank top. She slipped on a black sweater. She wore knee-high boots that had a half inch heel.

Rukia met Ichigo at his house and from there they both walked to school together. Ichigo put an arm around her shoulder and said, "You know what maybe you should do karate. Hell I think you would kick everyone's asses." Rukia laughed and moved out of his reach.

Right when she did a car that was driving fast almost hit her but a boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Rukia screamed and the car slammed on its breaks. Rukia looked up and saw a boy with black hair and emerald eyes. He was wearing a black hat and he had on black jeans, a black sweater, and black sneakers on.

The person in the car jumped out and ran over to Rukia. He looked her over and said, "If you are alright would you mind telling me why you were in the middle of the road?" Rukia was about to respond but the boy who saved her said, "Well that is rude considering you almost hit this poor girl."

Ichigo ran over and said, "Rukia are you okay? I was so worried that you got hit. You need to be more careful remember what happened to your brother?" Rukia had tears in her eyes and she started crying. She thought she had been stupid. Her brother got hit by a car and she was in the middle of the road and she just almost got hit.

The boy held Rukia while she cried knowing she needed comfort. Rukia stopped crying and noticed the boy was holding her. She moved back some and said, "Sorry and thank you for saving me." Her face calm and stoic. Hiding emotions, it was the exact same way he looked.

The boy let her go and said, "You are welcome. May I know your name, miss?" Rukia nodded and said, "Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki is my name…" "Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra Schiffer." Rukia nodded and turned to walk away. Before she could leave Ulquiorra caught her wrist and said, "You are in danger, Miss. Please be more careful." Rukia nodded and walked off.

Rukia and Ichigo were late for class and got detention. Afterschool Rukia walked into the detention room and saw a boy with silver hair, eyes almost all the closed, and a creepy grin. She walked to the seat next to him and said, "Is this seat taken?" "Nope but it will be if you don't sit down."

Rukia rolled her eyes and muttered, "Cute, real cute." "It would be cuter if you said it." Rukia looked at him and said, "Who are you?" "Gin Ichimaru at your service. Who are you might I ask?" Rukia looked him over and noticed he was wearing the same hat as that boy Ulquiorra. "Rukia Kuchiki, but don't call me by my last name ever."

Gin nodded and said, "Alright Rukia-chan." Rukia glared at him and said, "Wha- where did you come up with that?" "Well I have- I mean it just seemed to suit you." Rukia shook her head and said, "No you were going to say something else." Gin shook his head and said, "No I wasn't."

Rukia sat down and said, "Yes you were, now what was it?" Gin shook his head and said, "Rukia-chan you're going to get us both in trouble by talking." The teacher looked at them and said, "Gin, Rukia, do you have something you would like to share with the class?" They both shook their head and said, "No sir."

The teacher nodded and fell asleep again. Rukia chuckled and said, "You got me in trouble." Gin's smirk stretched, "No you got _me_ in trouble." She lightly smacked his chest and froze as she was pulling her hand away. _Why did I do that? He isn't an old friend like Ichigo or Kisuke. So then why did I smack him like he was?_

Gin chuckled and whispered, "Hehe see you know you got me in trouble." Rukia looked at him and whispered, "Did not." "You did princess." Rukia chuckled and Gin laughed quietly.

Rukia turned her attention to the window watching birds fly south. She smiled slightly and thought, _Nii-sama… Why aren't you here anymore? _ Gin watched her for a moment then looked at his desk. He sighed and she did too.

Gin looked up at the clock and her wrist and practiclly dragged her out of the room and said, "Time to go princess." Rukia looked shocked as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out.


End file.
